


Season 15, Time for a Gay Wedding!

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Found Family, Human Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Microaggressions, Minor Original Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Rainbows, Unbury Your Gays, Wedding Fluff, fellas is it gay to marry the man you're in love with, how many people who've tried to kill you is too many to invite to your wedding, local disaster bi can't shut up about his fiancé, no beta we endure the mortifying ordeal of being known like queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: In which Cas finishes his work with Jack and comes back to Earth before Dean can get himself killed and Dean's immediate reaction is to put a ring on it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 250





	Season 15, Time for a Gay Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever know peace? I am once again asking to be excluded from this narrative, I have other shit to do. This literally came to me in a dream and wouldn't stop banging pots and pans until I wrote it down, I don't even go here anymore what is this. I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ WEDDINGS!

It wasn’t the very first thing he did when Cas showed up again two weeks after they defeated God, but it was pretty damn close. No, the _very_ first thing Dean did was run into his arms like a freaking girl in a young adult novel and hold him as tight as he could. Before Cas could get out more than a fond “hello, Dean,” he planted a fervent kiss on his lips—much to the audible surprise of Sam and Eileen, but screw them this was important. Kissing Cas felt just as good as he always feared it would, made sense in ways he had dutifully ignored until Cas put it all out there (and then just _left_ ). Dean removed his lips from the stunned celestial being and took his face into both hands. He looked him sternly but devotedly in his annoyingly gorgeous eyes. “I love you too, you fucking jackass.”

But the first thing he did once Sam had stopped ribbing him (for now); once he and Cas had hashed out most of their baggage; once Cas explained that Jack brought him back as an angel so they could Extreme Makeover heaven but when they were done Cas asked for his grace to be removed and bottled so he would never get sent back to the Empty (though Dean suspects another reason); once Dean had healed from almost losing everything to a piece of fucking rebar that barely missed impaling him but still left a nasty scar on his right side; once he realized just how much time he’d wasted and that Cas was the only thing besides Sam he knew for sure was in his new life story—

Apparently Dean just skipped over the dating and the having sex for the first time and the cuddling and the testing the waters and went straight for the proposal.

After his near-miss, Dean decided it was time to retire. Sam and Eileen had already made the same call for themselves. They didn’t have plot armor from Chuck anymore, or Jack for that matter, and he wasn’t gonna get Cas back only to lose him again now. Charlie and Stevie came over one day to set them up with new identities so they could get real jobs—and so they didn’t get banned from every hospital for 100 miles. They wanted to use their actual names for once, though obviously ‘Winchester’ would be a little too truthful for a legal document seeing as they’re supposed to be dead. Because she’s basically their little sister, and as a thank you for everything she (and original Charlie) had done for them, Dean and Sam decided to go with Bradbury as their last name. Cas wanted to join in on that train, but ended up being dissuaded, because:

“Cas, they won’t let me marry you if people think you’re my brother.” Charlie stops typing and looks up at him with the same look of incredulity that everyone else in the room is fixing on him as well. A shocked chortle comes from Sam’s direction. Dean’s entire body starts burning and the bottom drops out of his stomach as he closes his eyes in mortification. There’s no way in hell Sam will ever let him live this down. He simply meant that if maybe someday in the future they ever wanted to, they should, y’know, leave their options open, but, well—

“Oh,” Cas finally replies, smiling softly at Dean when he opens his eyes. “That makes sense.” He turns to Charlie with a clearing of his throat. “Let’s go with Kline for now.”

Charlie recovers first. “Right, yes, Kline it is, cool, can do…” Dean for his part can’t stop watching the way Cas’s entire face radiates barely suppressed glee. Maybe it could be just as easy as that. Something they don’t have to talk about, something that’s just an accepted fact of their lives: Cas is the man he’s gonna marry someday. Not where Dean thought his life was headed, but in retrospect, it really was all there in the subtext.

“Although,” Cas continues with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I don’t know why we’re talking about marriage when you haven’t even asked me yet.” Son of a bitch. Why did he ever think Cas would let him off that easily? But y’know what, that’s fine, if it’s a proposal he wants it’s a damn proposal he’s gonna get. Dean’s never backed down from a challenge before and he has no intention of starting now.

“You know what, angel,” Dean purrs, slowly walking towards him, “You’re absolutely right, I’m sorry, I should have asked first.” He ignores Sam’s muttered “you’re kidding me” and gets down on one creaky knee before the love of his life. “Castiel, will you marry me?”

Charlie squeals, and he can hear the sound of her hands flailing excitedly against Stevie’s arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his brother frantically grabbing his phone while Eileen stands next to him with a hand over her mouth. But that’s not what he’s focused on; he’s more interested in the way Cas’s adam’s apple bobs in anticipation, the way he watches Dean take his left hand into both of his, eyebrows at maximum height.

“I let you go too many times before,” he continues, forcing his nerves back and refusing to let his throat close up before he can say what needs to be said. “And this time I honestly didn’t think you were coming back. I’m not making that same mistake again. We’ve waited too long for this.” Tears are beginning to collect in Cas’s eyes, and it feels so much like the last time, the profundity of the happiness emanating from every single pore a reminder of how close Dean came to missing out on a life with him. “So, what do you say, Cas, wanna be stuck with me until whoever’s the new Death can figure out a way to make it stick?” He looks at Cas’s hand with a brief second of panic. “I didn’t really uh… I didn’t plan on doing this today or I would’ve got a ring but, well, we can deal with that later. You in?”

“Yes,” Cas replies barely above a whisper, his eyes finally releasing the tears in their hold. He pulls Dean’s face to his and joins their mouths. Dean tries not to be embarrassed about Cas having to help him stand, but he doesn’t mind so long as he gets to keep him in his arms a little while longer. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he chuckles. He finally becomes aware of the other people in the room when their woops and catcalls become too obnoxious to miss. “Yeah yeah, fuck off,” he drawls without heat, finding it easier and easier not to care about how blatantly in love with Cas he is in front of his family. It’s his damn story now, and if he wants to be a sappy queer in this one, then that’s his prerogative.

~~~

If Dean had his way, they’d just throw on rings and say they’re married. No need for a big fancy wedding.

“Yeah, okay Dean,” Sam replies from the passenger side, humoring him. “You invited every hunter we know and more than one resident of Hell for _Cas_.”

“Shut up, there was a sale on stationery.”

Sam shakes his head with a chuckle and Dean rolls his eyes. Whatever, so he’s starting to get a little into the whole wedding thing, sue him. It’s not like he ever thought he’d get to have this. Besides, Cas deserves the absolute best, and Dean’s dead set on giving it to him.

“Did you hear anything from Jack?” his brother asks, feigning nonchalance.

Dean had prayed to the new god a couple days ago when he was sending out the rest of the invitations. “Hey Jack,” he intoned, unsure if the kid was even listening. “I know you don’t like, take corporeal form or whatever anymore but uh, well I asked Cas to marry me. He said yes, obviously,” he added with an amused huff. “Anyway, the wedding’s coming up soon, and umm… it would really mean a lot to your dad and I for…” C’mon Winchester, spit it out. “For our son to be there. Because, I mean, that’s what you are, Jack, of course you’re family, I should’ve… well there’s a lot of things I should’ve said that I’ve been getting away with not saying for far too long.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, I’m sorry. I love you, kiddo. Anyway, hope to see you there. Even if you’re just a ray of literal sunshine or whatever.”

Dean pushes away the memory. “Nope.” He parks in front of the only tailor in Lebanon and cuts Baby’s engine. “But I didn’t expect to. If he shows, he shows. If not, well… he’s a busy kid.”

“He’ll be there, Dean,” Sam assures him as they get out of the car. “He’s not gonna miss two of his dads getting hitched, we raised him better than that.” The inside of the tailor’s shop is cozy, with sharply dressed mannequins and a giant circular platform to the side around which are a couple couches. The store is empty except for its proprietor, who looks up at the sound of the door opening.

“Hi there,” Dean greets with his winning smile. “Pick-up for Kline?”

“Ah, you must be Dean,” the man nods. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you this week!”

He elbows Sam which only makes him snicker more. “Uh, yeah that’d be me. He said you called, is it ready to go?”

The man and Sam share a knowing look that Dean really doesn’t like. “Actually it’s more accurate to say he called me. He still has one more fitting, but he told me you were coming in today for measurements.”

He can feel his face fall into stony realization. That bastard fiancé of his set him up. Dean looks accusingly at Sam who gives up any pretense at hiding his laughter. He grabs Dean’s shoulders when he turns to leave and pushes him towards the platform. “No, c’mon man, we’re doing this. I promised Cas I’d get you in here and we’re not leaving until we’ve found you something.”

He rolls his eyes but lets Sam guide him. “Sammy, I already have a suit.”

“You are not getting married in your… work suit,” his brother counters as he has every time the subject has come up. “As your best man, it is my duty to give you two the wedding of your dreams and that means you have to look the part, alright?” He claps his shoulder and nods to the tailor. “Stop fighting it, Dean, this is happening.”

“Yeah, okay,” he grumbles, trying not very successfully to hide a smile. Weddings, it turns out, can get expensive very quickly. He automatically sprung for a new suit for Cas because the man practically lived in Jimmy’s for about a decade and it’s time for an upgrade, not that the former angel has strong opinions about fashion. But he doesn’t really see the point in spending money on two suits unless they can wear them more than once. “But nothing too fancy, alright?”

“Uhuh,” Sam deadpans before settling into one of the couches. “I’ll be over here if you need me.”

The tailor, Maurizio, shows him some of the styles he has available and Dean pretends to understand anything he says about fabric and cut and design. They pass over a mannequin sporting a suit in a deep …burgundy maybe? At any rate, it’s certainly a bold choice. “What’s the story with this one?” Dean asks, slowing to a stop in front of it a few steps behind Maurizio.

“Ah,” the tailor replies with a frown. “A bespoke commission, unfortunately the poor man passed away before I could finish it. I didn’t have the heart to scrap it, so I finished it and put it up. It’s more a conversation piece than anything.” He studies Dean for a second with a finger to his chin. “Although, it’s actually pretty close to your size, and truthfully I’ll sell it to the first person who fits no matter how much they offer for it.” Dean raises his eyebrows in consideration, and he must stare at it long enough that it elicits a smile from Maurizio. “I know you said you didn’t want something flashy, but we could always try it on, just for the fun of it.”

It’s certainly not a traditional look for a wedding, but something about it speaks to him. Besides, scoring a high-end suit for cheap is his true aesthetic. “You know what, screw it, why not?” Maurizio removes it triumphantly from the mannequin and escorts him to the dressing room. When he gets it on, he checks himself out in the mirror and it just looks… correct. Plus, the look of shock on Sammy’s face when he walks out is its own reward.

“Holy shit,” Sam mutters in awe.

“Right?” He does a little turn.

“It’s… in a color that isn’t black.”

“Well I certainly can’t wear white, Sammy,” he winks.

His brother smiles, simultaneously genuinely excited and smug. “And you said nothing fancy.”

“Yeah, okay, get it out now.”

“Hey I’m not complaining,” Sam clarifies, hands up in surrender. “Seriously dude, it looks good on you. I just wasn’t expecting something so… y’know.”

And that’s the real reason Dean didn’t want something splashy, isn’t it? He’s still hung up on whatever bullshit form of masculinity their dad foisted on him that he’s been fighting to maintain his whole life. Suddenly he feels every year of his age, and once again the reminder of how much _time_ he’s squandered exhausts him. “Yeah, well, I am about to become a card-carrying, registered bisexual, so I think I’m entitled to look a little… y’know.”

“Dean,” Sam says, put out. “C’mon, that’s not what I meant.”

“Relax, dude,” he assures him with a roll of his eyes. “It was a joke.” By the way he sighs, he can tell Sam’s ramping up to an After School Moment, which is something Dean has absolutely zero interest in right now. Or ever, preferably.

He’s rescued from it becoming a whole thing by the arrival of Maurizio. “Oh wow, it fits you even better than I expected. Let me just check a few things.” He moves Dean around a bit, testing the fit and making notes of alterations. “Well I’ll be damned, it would need a few adjustments, but honestly I think it’s met its match. What do you think?”

He’s pretty sure he already knows his answer but it helps not to be too eager. “Well, what’s Cas wearing?”

“Charcoal with an Oxford blue waistcoat. Come to think of it, they actually complement each other quite nicely.”

He looks over to Sam who shrugs in approval. If it weren’t for the fact that they already defeated Chuck, he might think this was a little too fated, but Chuck clearly had no intention of letting him and Cas be happy together so he’s pretty certain it’s just sheer dumb luck. “Alright, I can take a hint. How much?”

~~~

Rowena officiating their wedding brings new meaning to the phrase “a match made in Hell”. They certainly do make an odd collection in the forest just outside the bunker: hunters and werewolves, former ghosts and former demons, _current_ demons and even an angel. (Naomi’s attendance was a shock to both of them, considering she wasn’t technically invited, but Cas seems guardedly happy about having even one person from his old family at least pretend to care about his happiness, so she can stay, for now.)

Rowena walks them through a series of spells, various blessings on them and their relationship and a curse on anyone that tries to come between them. Dean definitely shouldn’t have let Cas go first with his vows, because he blew past ‘single manly tear’ like ten minutes ago and he’d really like to keep it together enough to form full sentences. “Dean, I said all I needed to say the first time I told you the full depth of how much I love you.” Cas pauses, that moment still such a tender subject between them. The kind things Cas said about him are almost as difficult for Dean to think about as what happened next. He squeezes Dean's hand before grinning mischievously. “But I know you don’t listen very well so I’m going to paraphrase it again now.” Dean can’t help a chuckle escaping and joining their family’s laughter at his expense. “I’ve been captivated by you since the day we met, intrigued by the man so selfless and caring as to be called righteous yet who refused to believe he was worth saving. Even now I see the misplaced guilt you carry from surviving to the final battle with Chuck without me. Yet I have died for you, time and time again, willingly and without reservation, and I would gladly do so even now. And you still doubt you’re worth the effort, you who conquered a god and reared one yourself?

“We no longer have the luxury of being resurrected, so I vow instead to spend every day of the rest of my mortal life convincing you that you are worthy of receiving in return the love you have poured into this universe. I vow to stay alongside you through whatever this or any world has in store for us next, to grow and change with you, to share my joys and my sorrows with you, to show you the same immeasurable compassion and faith you have shown me, even when it was unwarranted. I love you, as I have done since I first had the capacity to love. And if you’ll have me, I will continue to love you until the last star has been extinguished and we cease to exist.”

At some point during that speech Dean must have forgotten to breathe because the air catches a couple times on its way into his lungs. It’s no wonder Dean ignored his feelings for so long; the sheer depth of them, the all-encompassing weight of them, threatens to overwhelm him completely. Cas is staring into him with unmistakable reverence, and it’s all he can do not to tackle him to the ground right here and kiss him senseless.

And then suddenly it’s Dean’s turn. “Damn it, I knew I should have gone first!” He takes a moment to compose himself then gazes into the eyes of the best thing to happen to him since Sam was born. “Cas, you know I’m not good with words; half the time _I_ don’t even know what I’m feeling, let alone how to explain it to someone else. But you, you have always seen the best in me since the very beginning, no matter how far I strayed. I didn’t get a chance to say it at the time, but you changed me too. You make me a better man, you make me _want_ to be a better man. The only reason Chuck isn’t six feet under is because you reminded me I can _choose_ to be better. My entire life I’ve had to be this tough-as-nails, ready-for-anything soldier, playing out whatever twisted plan my dad or Chuck or Michael orchestrated for us. I didn’t even know who I was outside of what’s been expected of me. And now, for the first time in my life, I can breathe, I can learn and unlearn who I am and what I want and explore all the parts of myself I was too scared or too busy surviving to think about. You did that. You made all of this possible.

“I know we’ve only been upfront with each other about all this for like three months tops, but when you told me you loved me, I realized we’ve basically been together this whole time. You’re already the person I miss most when you’re not in the room, you already make me feel loved and supported and valued and safe, you already call me on my shit and push me to be better, you’re already someone I’d go to Hell and back—again—to save, you’ve already given me so much of your life for so little in return. And for too long I let you think you were alone in this, but you’re not, and you never have been. I have loved you for a solid decade, even if I couldn’t let myself call it that. But I vow, in front of all these people, out loud and proud, that I will continue to love you the way you deserve.

“You deserve someone just as loyal and just as brave. You deserve someone who sees everything you’ve done, the good, the bad, the ugly, and the just plain weird, and after all that, still loves you with all his heart.” His voice finally cracks and he sniffles with a “fuck!” Their audience laughs softly, but Cas doesn’t seem to be doing much better at keeping it in. Dean clears his throat dramatically with a smile and wipes his eyes with his shoulder (which is probably not good for a dry-clean only garment but that’s a problem for later). He lets out a deep breath and continues. “You deserve someone who isn’t afraid to love you as fiercely as you love him, who can swallow his pride and do whatever it takes to make you as happy as you’ve made him. I wanna be that man, Cas. Now I can’t promise I’ll succeed, but I can promise that I will try my damnedest to be that man for the rest of my days. Because I am so unbelievably and completely in love with you it’s not even funny, and I promise not to wait until the next apocalypse to remind you of that fact.”

Finished, he turns around when he hears a sniffle behind him and catches his brother wiping a hand across his face. “Geesh, Sammy,” Dean prods with full irony, “get it together, will ya?” Sam lets out a bemused guffaw but his eyes betray the joy he feels for his brother. By the time Dean turns back around, Rowena has presented the rings.

“Well, boys,” she declaims. “I must say, whoever your speechwriter is, they deserve a raise! Now then, if any should object to this union—”

“Then you can shut your fucking mouth,” Dean interjects, glaring with mock severity at their gathered loved ones.

“Language, Dean,” Rowena chastises with a devious grin. She turns to face Cas. “Very well, do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your semi-lawfully wedded husband?”

Never has Castiel looked more serene than in this moment. It’s breathtaking. “I do.” When he makes no attempt to move after his declaration, Dean removes his left hand from where theirs are clasped together and holds it out, mouthing ‘ring’. “Oh, yes, the ring.” He takes it from Rowena and smiles as he slides the cool metal down Dean’s finger.

Rowena shakes her head fondly. “And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your—"

His mouth moves before she can even finish the sentence. “I do.” He blushes at his own apparent impatience, but the look of adoration Cas gives him is worth it. He takes the ring and gently adds it to the beauty of Cas’s hand.

A flash of heat lightning darts across the sky, and about 5 miles past the grooms, it starts to rain. The sun is still freely shining above them. While Charlie goes into Maid of Honor-mode looking over to Sam to see if they should move this inside, Dean shares a smile with Cas. “Looks like he made it after all.” A few seconds later, an unmistakable rainbow starts to form, framing the whole proceedings. Dean lets out a cackle. “That little shit.” _Real subtle, Jack,_ he prays with a wry smile, _but thanks_.

Rowena, trying not to burst out laughing, draws the grooms’ attention once more. “Well then, by the powers vested in me as Queen of Hell, and—” she gestures to the rainbow, “as Jack is my witness, I now pronounce you married. May none tear asunder what Heaven and Hell have blessed. You may kiss your husband.”

This is maybe the twelfth time they’ve kissed ever—the physical stuff being the only thing he’s taking his sweet time with to make sure he does it right—and as with every kiss he’s shared with his now-husband, it’s unbearably electric. A giddiness takes over him and vibrates his entire being as the sound of his family lewdly cheering washes over him. He takes the opportunity to dip a surprised Cas, whose face when they right themselves is priceless. Dean reaches out to touch it, just because he can. Turning the tables on him while he’s distracted being sappy, Cas cuts Dean’s legs out from under him and lifts him into a bridal carry, which he can apparently do even without angel powers. He makes note of that for later.

After the congratulations and the jokes at their expense, after the food and the speeches, after the cake and the dancing, after sneaking off early to “consummate the union” in the room they now share, Dean marvels at the man currently tangled in his arms and his bedsheets. If someone had told him 20 years ago—hell, 6 months ago—that this is where he’d find his happy ending, he likely would have beat them to a pulp on principle, much less believed them. But despite everything, despite the best efforts of every supernatural entity they’ve ever faced, Dean Winchester is finally allowed to be happy. He presses a kiss to his husband’s temple. “And you were content with just saying it,” he murmurs.

“How foolish of me.” Cas leans up to kiss his cheek before returning his head to Dean’s shoulder and settling into his embrace. For the first time in a long time, Dean sleeps soundly.


End file.
